Beacon Hills
by 4dimensional
Summary: Stiles transfers to Beacon Hills from the East Coast. He's a fish out of water at the close-knit all-male private school, but he's about to jump into solving a crime that may cost him in his life. There's more to the pristine walls of Beacon Hills and he's about to figure it out. Suicide, murder, revenge, romance...follow the drama that Stiles never thought he would be in. AU R&R!
**Hey, guys!**

 **This is my first Teen Wolf Fanfic. I LOVE the show and am excited to write this story. This is an AU and I'm not sure if there will be any supernatural integrated or not. There will be a lot of twists and turns, so hang on for the ride. I don't own any Teen Wolf characters!**

 **Read and review!**

 **-Heather**

Chapter 1

Beacon Hills High School was exactly what I had expected from an all-male, private high school. There were 900 sweaty teenage boys packed like sardines into a 90-year-old building that was filled to capacity. I had to admit that it was a nice three story brick building. There was a rustic charm about it that one could appreciate. What am I even talking about? You know I'm living the high school dream when I talk about the building. The truth is I, Stiles Stilinksi, was quite possibly the only sophomore at Beacon Hills that was completely invisible. My dad was the new sheriff in town which led to me having to transfer schools the beginning of the year as a sophomore. I was virtually the class clown with good deductive reasoning skills. Yeah, me and Sherlock Holmes were like the same soul. Every genius has their weaknesses though and sports/girls/cool were mine. Oh, well, girls really weren't an issue except there was the "sister" school in our backyard. That came with a different set of rules than I was used to. My new fellow classmates all new each other since birth and the whole freakin' town was that way. Then if their sisters and cousins went to the Mercy, the sister school. I had to admit it was an interesting dynamic to go from a public coed school to this. There was this bro code that the guys kept to and let's just say it's intense. I hadn't quite been initiated into it yet, but my luck was about to change.

They didn't have a homecoming like public schools, but football was like a religion. Coming from the East Coast where lacrosse was the sport, I didn't see the appeal. But the whole town turned up for the football game and "purple Friday" was a holiday. I had to admit though the stadium was massive, like almost college full size, holding 20k fans. I had never seen anything like those fall Friday night football games and until college, I probably never will. There was a cheering section filled with students and the ritual of meeting at the flagpole. It was literally something straight out of Friday Night Lights. The guys were conservative, traditional and like to party. My life at Beacon Hills changed one Friday night when the most beautiful creature I ever laid eyes brushed past me. There were angels singing I swear. Okay, and I think I clumsily ran into her but that doesn't matter. She beyond anything I had ever seen before and I was going to screw it up.

"The names Stiles," I said running a hand through my hair trying to be suave and cool. She looked at me with a blank stare and I wondered if she was high. It was one of those stares that you knew the person was looking through you and not at you.

A heartbeat and the sound of cheering broke her silence, "am I supposed to care?" Her pouty lips, translucent skin, and scent put me in a frenzy. I couldn't think straight and that wasn't saying much. An arm was thrown around my shoulders in a bro hug as a classmate gave the girl a what's up nod.

"Hey Lydia, this here is the new guy Stilinski. I'm about to show him what life's like at Beacon Hills. You going to Jackson's party after the game?" Scott, my new found best friend asked saving me from looking even more humiliating.

"Lydia," her name rolled off the tongue like honey. I sounded stupid, but I just couldn't help it. I had to say her name as if I were in a trance. Scott smacked my face and I snapped out of it. Who did he think he was?

"You know this guy?" Lydia raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at Scott and he smiled broadly.

"Yeah, the whole school does. He's quite the guy to know around town. We'll catch at Jackson's," Scott said and Lydia just looked at us like she could care less before walking off with her squad of gorgeous girls.

"Scott," a brunette with a drastically different taste in clothes than Lydia showed her dimple smile up at my new friend.

"Allison," he said giving her the goofy smile that I had just giving Lydia. It was a wonder how that never worked for me.

After that exchange happened, Scott pulled me back to the bleachers. "What the hell man? I don't even know you," I said trying to regain my man power.

"Yeah, you had that totally under control. I saved your ass back there. Lydia is that guy's…" he pointed to the quarterback of the football team, "girlfriend". I looked at the guy who I knew by name from the class announcement and reputation as Jackson. Jackson was about as stereotypical as a quarterback could be.

"Psh, yeah, so. I was just being friendly," I tried saving myself and Scott wasn't buying it.

"Look, it's cool, just about every guy likes Lydia. If you're into the ambitious, genius type. Oh but she won't let anyone know she's smart. She's too smart for Jackson, but that's between you and me. I really don't want to get on his bad side," Scott explained as the crowd filed back and forth from the concession to the stands. This had definitely turned into an interesting night.

"Thanks man. Stiles," I said holding out my hand. I figured it was about time I had made a friend at Beacon Hills, because from the looks of it I was going to need one. Plus, I think my dad was going to stay in the town for a while. Scott shook my hand with a genuine smile and I let out a sigh.

Scott started explaining how things worked at Beacon Hills and I didn't stop him even though I had figured out most of what he told me by pure observation. He was a nice guy and I definitely couldn't complain. We had most classes together and I noticed that he was an average student. I was the smart mouth with above average grades. The religion classes were the ones that really got me "brick sheets". If you've never had brick sheets you're missing out on the most fun you'll ever have in life! Yeah right, they are a full 8 ½ by 11 piece of paper filled with tiny bricks that you have to write a word in to complete an entire paragraph. It was the stupidest thing I had ever seen and super old school. My remark about being in 1970 had earned me two brick sheets on my second. Yeah, no one was feeling sorry for the new kid.

"You ready to go to Jackson's party?" Scott asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I wasn't ready to go but I figured I might as well join the crowd. Plus, Lydia would be there and I assumed Allison. Now, let it be known that I go to parties and I am the king of beer pong…like I'm the king of high school. My reputation at my old high school was as similar to the one I have at Beacon Hills with the exception that I Had friends and wait for it…a girlfriend, who dumped me for more or less a Scott.

I texted my dad to let him know that I had made friends and we were going to hang out. Being the Sheriff, he wasn't stupid to know what that meant and he had gotten a feel for the guys at Beacon Hills.

 _"_ _Be safe and be home by midnight,"_ was the text message I got back and I rolled my eyes and replied that I wasn't Cinderella. Scott gave me a raised eyebrow as we got into his beat up Jeep. He was about to say something, but his phone rang and I saw it said mom. I mimicked his raised eyebrow and we shared a laugh.

"Okay, so I'm not as a badass as the rest of the guys".

"Somehow I figured that golden boy," I smirked leaning back against the seat as he drove out of the parking lot and we headed to the party. Beaon Hills was definitely going to become one the places that I called home, but it was going to take something drastic to get there.


End file.
